1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus, a method and a computer-readable medium generating a virtual channel speaker of a vertical direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio technology has achieved quality-oriented development. However, due to a significant increase in a system capacity, customers increasingly desire reality-oriented audio technology.
Currently, in many audio environments, there may be some constraints on having at least two stereo channels and at least a 5.1 channel speaker system. Accordingly, there is a desire for technology that enables a user to experience audio having at least 5.1 channels through a 5.1 channel speaker system.
As a part of a solution, virtual speaker technology is developed. As an example, the virtual speaker technology may generate a virtual speaker on a horizontal plane. However, to satisfy customers desiring more speakers, technology of generating a virtual sound on a vertical direction plane instead of the horizontal plane may be used.